


Too Much of a Good Thing

by ppiiku



Series: Truly, Madly [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Gangbang, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, slutty yuuri, victor spoils his fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppiiku/pseuds/ppiiku
Summary: Victor wants to buy Yuuri a car for his birthday. Yuuri wants to get passed around and fucked by strangers while Victor watches. They compromise.





	Too Much of a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Always the Quiet Ones.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11170032) Thank you, you trashy people who wanted more. Hope this one doesn't disappoint you!

Yuuri’s birthday is November 29th. Victor wants to spoil him rotten, take him out for a dinner and eat his ass for dessert afterwards. For a present, he was thinking about buying him a car - something black, sleek and luxurious. Victor shudders when he imagines how Yuuri would look like spread out in the backseat, sweaty skin sticking on the cream-colored leather upholstery.

Yuuri has different plans.  
  
“You already know what I want…” Yuuri murmurs to his ear, nips at his earlobe. “I want to be your slut, Victor.”  
  
As expected. Sometimes Yuuri likes to piss him off on purpose. “You minx…” Victor curses, grabs a fistful of Yuuri’s hair, pulls his head back to make him look at him properly.  
  
“Mmm. Are you going to dominate me, Vitya?” Yuuri moans. “Did I make you angry?”  
  
“Stop playing games, Yuuri,” Victor growls, falling so easily for Yuuri’s taunting. “Just tell me what you want,” he demands, tightening his hold on Yuuri’s hair.  
  
Yuuri just raises an eyebrow at him and smirks, as cocky as ever. “What do you expect me to say, hm?”

It’s a trap. Victor knows it. He still presses further, lets go of Yuuri’s hair and grabs his shoulders instead, shoves him so hard Yuuri stumbles on his feet.  
  
Yuuri just _laughs_. He takes two steps forward, brings his face closer to Victor’s, so close that their lips are almost touching. He looks at him dead in the eyes and says, “I want to get passed around and fucked while you watch me the entire time.”  
  
It still manages to catch Victor off-guard.  
  
Yuuri uses that as his advantage, easily slips his hand into Victor’s underwear and takes his cock out.  
  
“Just imagine how it would be like to fuck me after they’re all done, when I’m so wet from their cum and you can just slide right in…” Yuuri’s fingers wrap around him, stroke him teasingly slow while dirty words are spilling from his lips.  
  
“Yuuri…” Victor groans. Yuuri catches a drop of precum leaking from Victor’s dick, smears it around with his thumb.  
  
“Shh. I’m not finished yet. You don’t want to see me like that? So fucked out than I can’t even get hard anymore. How many times I’ll cum before that happens?” he’s holding firmer now, stroking faster, knows just how good he is at this.  
  
“Fuck, Yuuri…” Victor doesn’t want to close his eyes but he’s fighting a losing battle when Yuuri’s fist makes his breath turn into panting. He’s hot all over, trying to keep his moans behind his teeth.  
  
Yuuri kisses the back of his neck, bites hard on his collarbone. “Ruin me, claim me, make me yours. Show the world that I belong to you,” he purrs.  
  
“And after that, if you want… I’ll let you buy the damn car,” he adds, and it’s the final blow.  
  
Victor jerks, mouth opening into a silent scream, and that’s when Yuuri tightens his grip around the base of Victor’s cock, cutting off his orgasm.  
  
“I’ll do anything for you,” Victor breathes out, doesn’t even have to think about it when he’s lost in the throes of denied pleasure.  
  
Yuuri smiles, releases his cock and takes a hold of Victor’s hand, brings it to touch his neck - right where he can feel Yuuri’s pulse jumping.  
  
“Then fuck me until I pass out.”

 

*

  
November comes. Victor pulls a few strings, contacts three strangers, makes sure that they’re clean and gets them to sign some papers to secure this encounter stays anonymous and out of the publicity.  
  
Victor is staying in the room but he’s not going to touch Yuuri until their guests are finished. Yuuri trembles in anticipation, it’s going to be oh so good. He barely has the patience to prepare himself, he wants it a little bit rough.  
  
It begins. Turns out that it’s even better than Yuuri has imagined when there are two cocks up his ass and one down his throat. They’re moving relentlessly, using him for their own pleasure, just a hole to dump their cum in. He loves it. But he’s missing something, he cannot quite grasp what it is.

Their cocks are filling him up so nicely, brushing against his inner walls and he still cannot _come_.

It’s heaven. It’s hell. Yuuri is losing his mind as the men empty themselves in his ass, on his face, everywhere on his body. His cock is glazed with his own precum, slapping against his stomach as the men keep pounding and filling his every orifice.

Yuuri has never been this hard for this long, it’s painful, his cock is ready to burst but he ignores it. The constant hovering on the edge is incredible, his ass convulses as he chokes on the dick in his mouth. The men grunt, slap him, twist his nipples harshly, just how he likes it, but he still can’t find a release. His eyes meet Victor’s on the other side of the room.  
  
Victor stares. He can’t look away, can’t take his eyes off Yuuri, as he writhes on the bed, makes sounds almost like he’s being tortured. This isn’t going like they planned, Yuuri still hasn’t come, not even once, when the goal was to finally make him come so many times he can’t anymore. He’s mesmerized, hand on his cock stopped moving a long while ago, mirroring what Yuuri is going through.

It feels like it’s been hours since they started. It’s so much worse when Yuuri knows that Victor is still watching him. But what if he wasn’t, what if this is the point when Yuuri finally went too far with his desires? What if Victor hates him now, as he’s reduced to nothing but a cumdump, as if it doesn’t even matter who’s fucking him? He wants to please Victor, he always wants, but he’s rotten, disgusting, filthy. Yuuri doesn’t deserve him, just like he doesn’t deserve to come. He opens his mouth to suck another cock, one that was in his ass mere minutes ago. So dirty. They still keep going.  
  
The men become exhausted. The tallest one of them is still going but breaks the character, looks at Yuuri with an almost-concerned expression as Yuuri gradually stops begging for more but still cries out, sobs, whines louder, his dick still hard and leaking. He tries to touch it, but Yuuri slaps his hand away, as if to say ‘don’t go easy on me now’.  
  
“Victor, Victor, I need to come! I need you, need you, need you… Please!” Yuuri finally screams, voice hoarse, as the rough thrusts shake his entire body. Broken, shattered, desperate.  
  
It’s too much for Victor.  
  
The guy empties his final load in Yuuri’s ass. His companions are already gathering their clothes and dressing up. It’s time to go.  
  
Yuuri is floating. He can hear some Russian words being spoken, can see the door opening and the men leave him. He doesn’t want to be left like this, used and alone when there’s cum all over him and at least five loads inside him. He sobs weakly.  
  
But Victor stays.  
  
“Yuuri, are you alright?” Victor asks, concerned. He’s never seen Yuuri like this before.  
  
And Yuuri is so relieved to hear his voice. “Just take me. I can handle it,” he sighs, fresh tears falling from his eyes.  
  
“I love you so much,” Victor reminds him.  
  
He doesn’t even need to use lube; Yuuri is so wet and open for him, seed gushing out when he pushes his dick in.  
  
He wanted to remind Yuuri who he belonged to. Wanted to fuck his oversensitive body to a breaking point, bring him to that state of mind only too-many orgasms can bring, just like Yuuri always does for him.  
  
Instead, Yuuri is kissing him softly between his whimpers, cries out when Victor builds a slow rhythm. It’s different, yet perfect. It reminds him of the first time he did this with Yuuri.  
  
“I’m close. Victor, I’m so close. I love you I love you I love you,” Yuuri chants.  
  
Then he finally comes.  
  
Yuuri moans brokenly as he drifts in and out of consciousness. Victor’s hands are caressing him, cock still moving in and out of him. He was wrong; _this_ is everything he’s ever wanted. Nothing could ever compare to this.  
  
“On your hands and knees, Yuuri. Can you do that for me?”  
  
Of course he can.  
  
Victor fucks him harder, grips his waist tightly when Yuuri’s knees give out.  
  
He’s coming again.

  
  
*

  
  
“Yuuri, wake up. We need to get you cleaned up,” Victor nudges at him gently.  
  
Yuuri opens his eyes, rolling on his back lazily. His ass and lower back hurts, and he groans.  
  
“You’ve never cried during sex before…” Victor points out.  
  
“You saw it, it has to be you. Don’t you ever leave me,” Yuuri says, doesn’t want Victor to feel like any of it was his fault. “Ah, I’m sorry, I’m like this again…” he continues, a little bit embarrassed. He sounds like he’s drunk and it makes Victor smile.  
  
“I won’t, I promise,” he arranges the pillows and helps Yuuri into a sitting position. “And Yuuri, I don’t mind if you get intense or possessive, you know that. It was really hard to watch you with those guys while I wanted to be the one taking you apart the whole time.”  
  
Victor hugs him, and their lips meet. Languid, slow, deliberate, sweet.  
  
“But you did. None of them compared to you. I could search the whole world, nobody is better than you,” Yuuri mumbles against Victor’s neck, hugging him tighter.  
  
Victor chuckles. “At fucking you? You only love me for my cock?”  
  
“Maaaaybe. Depends on how well you’ll succeed with your romantic dinner tomorrow,” Yuuri teases back. “Can we get caviar?”  
  
“Of course. Anything for you, love,” Victor promises, presses another kiss on Yuuri’s lips.  
  
Yuuri’s smile turns mischievous. “Good. I can’t wait for you to take me for a ride in my new car.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, it turned out much sappier than I expected?? Comments appreciated


End file.
